


Love at First Sight.... Well Sort Of

by NtheDemon



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Actor Ayno, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Character, Established Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Med Student Lou, Mild Language, Multi, Music Student St Van, Photographer Ace, Threesome - M/M/M, Writer Ziu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: Wooyoung and Yoonho have been together for about a year now, they were happy and enjoying their classes at school, they were planning a future together but it appeared fate wanted to throw something in their path... well someone. One day while they were going back to their dorms to study for an upcoming exam, Yoonho heard a piano playing beautifully and when they walked closer to the sound... they saw an angel in his own little world.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Or when Wooyoung and Yoonho found a music student that took their breath away with his perfect voice to his perfect face, and even though Geumhyuk was amazing in so many ways... he had his hinderances... one being his eyesight. Many didn't realize with the way he played, that he was blind.





	1. A Perfect Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of VAV fanfics on here is sad so I am gonna change that XD! So enjoy my first ever VAV fanfic!

_"What is the matter_  
_naege ibeul majchwojwo_  
_soksagyeo jullae_  
_neodo nal wonhaessdago_

_tto jam mot iruneun nande_  
_nan tto dasi nuwo ni gieogeul kkeonae_

_boineun geomeun cheonjang_  
_dal eopsneun bam haneul gata_  
_nega eopsneun i bameun_  
_gilgo eodupgo museowo"_

Yoonho tilted his head hearing the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his entire life, "Who is that?" He turned to his boyfriend who looked just as entranced as he was in what they were hearing. They were just getting out of their classes and decided to go grab something to eat before going to study for the exams that were coming up when they were passing by the music department, hearing an angel singing. Wooyoung looked around seeing a light on in one of the classrooms, it was just a little after six so most classes were dark but this one seemed to have someone in it. Reaching out and interlacing his fingers with his boyfriend, he pulled him towards the classroom and peered in... his breath caught and he heard the same happen to the smaller of the two. 

What they saw was truly a work of art, a man was playing the piano and seemed to be lost in his own world while he was singing, "Ayno..." Was all he could really say, they had been together for a year now and Wooyoung was in love with the small actor but without even talking to the man playing... he felt a pull to him. "Ace... he... wow..." Was all Yoonho could get out as they watched the man's long fingers move over the piano like it was meant for only him to play.

_"I’m sorry baby yeah_

_Without you days are rainy_

_I’m sorry baby_  
_Without you my day are going crazy_

_Let me say it_  
_you the only one who makes me feel_  
_Just hold me baby"_

"How can anyone be that perfect?" Yoonho whispered as the slowly opened the door to get the full listen of the music the other was making, Wooyoung just looked into the room and watched the man who was singing with his whole soul to an empty room, it appeared that he didn't notice that he had an audience that was captivated by the performance in front of them. It seemed the song was coming to a close when the man's fingers slowed on the keys, and when he sang his last note Wooyoung's breath caught but neither he or his boyfriend said anything, not exactly sure what to say but he knew when the man looked up and noticed them that he would probably be angry that they snooped on him. He laced his fingers with his boyfriend, ready to face the music but when the man turned around and looked directly at them... he didn't say anything. Seeing his Ayno tilt his head like he was waiting for the man to yell, he saw the musician slowly wave his fingers through the air until they landed on a long white stick and it hit Wooyoung like a truck... the man was blind.

Nudging his lover so that he noticed the cane also, Wooyoung cleared his throat and he watched the man's head shot up and look in the direction they were standing in, knowing that this gorgeous man not only played and sang like he was sent from Heaven but the moment he looked in their direction both he and Yoonho felt their knees go weak.. he really was perfect. "Hello?" Was asked from the man and damn if even his speaking voice wasn't perfect, "Hey... I am sorry we didn't mean to intrude or anything but we were walking past and heard the music... you are really amazing." Yoonho answered back to the man while Wooyoung seemed to be taking him in, "I am Yoonho but call me Ayno, my boyfriend Wooyoung is with me... he goes by Ace though." The pianist blinked but gave a brilliant smile that had Ayno squeezing Ace's hand to keep him steady, "I am Geumhyuk but please call me Van." Wooyoung moved closer to the man and laid his hand on the one hand that didn't have the cane in it. "It is a pleasure meeting you Van." Van seemed so happy that both of them wanted to talk to him, "It is wonderful meeting you both, my friend should be coming here shortly to help me to my next class but... can we talk more?" Ayno blinked and a bright smile came across his face when he looked at Ace then looked back at Van, "That would be amazing!" The actor chirped out and when Van smiled brightly at the both of them, all they could do was try not to swoon. "Want to meet here tomorrow? Same time?" Van asked and Ayno got excited and nodded his head before realizing that Van couldn't see. "Yeah! We will be here!" Ace wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled at Van, "We will be here, but I see a rather brooding looking guy standing near the door glaring at us." That made Van laugh softly and nod his own head, "That is Ziu, but I will be here tomorrow... I can't wait." He grinned from ear to ear before slowly making his way out of the classroom to his friend who took his bag and seemed to want to know who they were as they walked out.

"Ace.... wow..." Ayno whispered while turning in his lover's arms, "Exactly." Ace merely said before capturing his love's lips and when they slowly broke away from each other. They looked back at the door where Van was and both let out a gentle sigh, "We will need to talk about this Ayno but right now, let's get to know him ya?" Ayno nodded his head with a soft smile, "Sounds like a plan but let's go get some dinner." Ace gave a nod of his head and smiled softly before following after his boyfriend while his mind went a mile a minute about the pianist that made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

_{Song is I'm Sorry by VAV}_


	2. What's there to understand?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van had spent his entire life in darkness, it was all that he knew, but he never let it slow him down and when he was accepted to an amazing university it was a dream come true. He was in a wonderful music program and his life was going well, especially when he met Ayno and Ace when they came in to hear him play the piano. The three of them got closer than he ever thought possible and when Ace asked him on a date, Van eagerly accepted and couldn't wait.... only one thing was standing in his way... his best friend who seemed to think he couldn't live his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ziu but he seems like the overprotective friend that needs to chill XD

"No Lou don't tell me to calm down! He doesn't know these people from a fucking person down the road and here he is going on a date with them!" Ziu all but screeched at his boyfriend who was doing his best to calm down the situation, Van felt sorry from the med student who he knew followed after his boyfriend who just bragged into Van's dorm demanding answers. "Hello Lou, I hope your day has been well." Van merely said from his spot on the couch and he could feel the glare his best friend was giving him because he didn't seem fazed by his yelling, and honestly, he wasn't. Since the day that they met in high school and Ziu learned that he was blind, the other male wanted to take full control of his life though after he and Lou got together he had calmed down some... or so he thought. "Don't play cute with me Geumhyuk, you know damn well that you shouldn't be going on this date! What kind of couple wants to go on a date with a single male? Let alone a blind one! What if they do something and you can't fight them off! Did you think at all when you said yes!" Van rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, "I am so sorry mother dear, I didn't realize I needed to ask your permission to live my life. I was thinking pizza for dinner tonight but only if you say it's okay." He said in a snide tone which made his best friend growl but made Lou laugh into his hand, Van liked Lou's voice it was deep but it had a relaxing pitch to it.

"You can quit encouraging him Lou," Ziu snapped at his boyfriend before turning to his best friend who was looking more irritated as the time passed, "I am just trying to look out for you Vannie, you know that." Van snorted and shook his head, "No you want to run my life like I am incapable of it my damn self." It was rare for him to curse, most of the time he kept his composure but Ziu was pissing him off. "Well, you seem to be doing a fine job! Going on a date with two men that found you by snooping while you were playing the damn piano!" Van actually growled and stood on his feet, "You have no right to even say that Heejun! You don't even know them and you are casting stones! Why? Because I am blind! I can make my choices my damn self and not have you hovering over me!" He heard his best friend's intake of breath but he knew he was in the right. "What that's not what you wanted to hear? How about this... Mommy, I need to go potty will you hold my hand?" While he's holding out his hand only to have it get lightly slapped away by Ziu. "Alright everyone take a breath," Lou said in his low voice, "Ziu you know he is right, he is twenty-two and not two, I think he is more than capable of deciding what is best for him." Hearing his best friend scoff made Van roll his eyes, "And Van you know that he is just wanting to protect you, so how about before this dinner we all go for coffee or something? That way you can show your hard headed best friend that you know what you are doing and these two guys truly like you." Damn Van was so thankful each and every day that Lou came into Ziu's life, the med student had a way of diffusing situations and making everything so much better for all of them. "That is actually not a bad idea, I will text them and see when is a good time." He heard his best friend make a noise but nothing else was said so he assumed they were having a conversation by just staring at each other, truly sickening but if it calmed down Ziu then whatever.

After texting Ayno for a little over ten minutes, the actor assuring him that neither he or Ace were bothered about meeting Ziu before their date, they made plans to meet for coffee in the morning since all of them had the morning off and hopefully that was assure Ziu that he wasn't going to get kidnapped or anything of that nature. "Tomorrow at ten oh wonderful Queen Ziu, the coffee shop on campus." He said as he came back in the living room knowing his best friend was still there with his boyfriend, and sure enough, an answer came back to him. "You have gotten sassier since they came in your life..." But before Ziu could finish that statement, Lou chuckled and said "It is awesome! So pizza?" Van grinned from ear to ear before nodding his head at the question, arguing with Ziu always made him hungry and he knew without a doubt that Lou was hungry also. Hearing Ziu grumble under his breath, Van decided to ignore him while grabbing his jacket and slowly placing his phone in the pocket, he walked out with Lou who was talking about what kind of pizza they should all get. 

After the meal happened, Ziu and Lou walked Van back to his dorm but decided not to stay, just because he was blind didn't mean he couldn't hear the little hints that Lou kept dropping all night that he wanted some alone time with his boyfriend. "Be there on time Ziu, if you aren't then I will just kidnap Lou and we can all go out together." Van threatened and he heard his best friend snort knowing damn well that wouldn't happen. "I will be there." Was all he said, seemed the med student was making him be on his best behavior. "Night guys." Van gave them a smile before entering his dorm and thinking all about how the morning was going to go but from the time he spent with Ayno and Ace... he knew that they were meant to be together. He knew not many would understand their relationship but Van could care less what others thought, he knew without a doubt that the actor and photographer were meant to be at his side. Deciding it would be better to go ahead and head to bed to brace himself for the morning with his new boyfriends and his overbearing mother of a best friend. Sending a goodnight text to the men that made him happier than he had been in a very long time, Van got himself ready for bed, excited to be around the two of them that he couldn't stop thinking about.

The morning came a little too early, but Van got himself dressed in his usual blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his brown jacket with his brown boots knowing that he would come back to change before the actual date. He had to thank Ziu for helping him organize and put braille all over his apartment so he could get dressed and ready without anyone hovering over him. It didn't take him long to finish getting ready and grabbed his cane before leaving the apartment to go meet at the coffee shop, he had been many times and knew the walk. Many knew about him and most got out of his way but there were still assholes that wanted to push him even though he couldn't see, though thankfully it appeared his path was clear until he got to the door and reached out slowly to open it only to have a strong hand grab him by the shoulder and knock him over. "Out the way freak." A growl came at him as he tried to find his cane on the ground while picking up his bag, he muttered a sorry out like he always did but before his fingers reached his cane a softer hand slowly touched his hand before he felt the familiar cane go into his hand and then hands were helping him up. "You okay?" Was asked and he couldn't stop the soft smile that appeared on his face when he recognized the voice, "Yeah, thanks Ayno." He felt his boyfriend's hand touch his shoulder but before he could ask where Ace was, he heard a slam and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "I know you fucking saw him, I saw you look directly at him and then push him over." Ace growled at the other that pushed him before another hit happened, the man groaned in pain, "Apologize and I may just let you keep your teeth in your head." He felt Ayno slowly move away from him and then a grunt which probably meant the guy got hit again, Van slowly stepped forward but a hand that landed on his chest stopped him, "No Van, I don't want you near this, apparently the jackass doesn't think he did anything wrong." Came the rough voice of Ace, "You been on my list for a while now Baron so how about you fucking say sorry or the next words out of your mouth will be a scream of pain." Van blinked multiple times, he had Ziu push someone that pushed him but Ace sounded like he was ready to kill. "....sorry..." Was muttered and he felt a gust of wind happen but he reached his hand out and felt Ace's hand land in it, "No Ace... he apologized... let it go.. please..." He all but whispered and he felt the hand slowly unclench and then interlace their fingers together, "You are lucky today Baron, get the fuck out of here before he can't stop me." His boyfriend growled out and he felt a gust rush past him before a familiar hand touched his cheek and he nuzzled into it, "You okay?" Ace asked him and Van nodded his head with a soft smile, "I am thanks to the both of you." He felt Ayno wrap an arm around his waist and nuzzle into him, "We told you, no one is gonna hurt you on our watch." 

"Wow." Was said to his left and he automatically knew who it was, "Hey Ziu." Van smiled brightly and he felt his best friend touch his shoulder like he always did to make sure he knew where he was. "Alright they won me over, I saw what happened but before I could get here it was handled." Ziu actually sounded impressed, "I am Heejun but call me Ziu and yeah... you both seem to want to protect him and will do so. How about we go get some coffee that way I can get to know you both better." Van smiled more and then he heard a slight cough, "And since my boyfriend forgot his manners once again, I am Hosung but call me Lou." That made the blind man chuckle before one of his hands was taken while another was wrapped around his shoulders, "So coffee?" Ayno's happy voice asked and they walked into the shop, Van's heart feeling light and happy knowing he found his place where he belonged.


	3. Time Has Stopped In The Best Of Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the best friend dealt with and happy, Van was now getting ready for his first date with the ever perfect Ace and Ayno... now it was Ziu's turn to help his best friend figure out an outfit to wear and a way to breathe without passing out.
> 
> Maybe then Van can go and be with those that have already captured his heart in the most beautiful of ways.

"We will come to pick you up at six okay?" Was asked by Ayno while he and Ace held each of his hands while Ziu held his cane on the other side of the blind man, "Yeah, I will make sure I am ready." He sounded slightly nervous and it seemed his boyfriends picked up on that because each hand was slowly raised and kissed, "Can't wait." Ace said in a low voice which made Van shiver but he gave them a bright smile and a nod of his head. As he was slowly let go, he felt Ziu's strong hand on his shoulder and then his cane was returned to him. He felt a gust of wind and each of his cheeks was kissed softly by Ace and Ayno before Ace told him that they had something special planned and to wear a jacket and then he was left with his best friend and Lou. "Alright, Juliet let's go get you ready for this date," Ziu said with a soft laugh as Van felt himself blush but slowly follow after the writer and med student back to his dorm to get him ready... now if only he could figure out how to control his wildly beating heart in his chest then maybe.. just maybe he would survive this date.

It had taken almost a whole afternoon for Ziu to calm Van down enough to figure out what to wear for the date, "Damnit Van, weren't you the one to try to convince me this is what you wanted!" The blind man nodded more than once from his spot on the bed and Ziu let out another sigh, "Then just get dressed so I can do your damn hair alright?! They will be here soon and I don't want you looking like a damn mess if I can help it." He all but snapped out but it seemed to not have the effect he wanted because Van just stuck his tongue out at his friend. "Do it or I will have you to mismatched shoes and give you Lou's jacket." That made Van chuckle, "Fine your majesty." Was all that was said but it was enough to make the one that could see to leave the room where Lou was waiting for him, "If he isn't out of there in five minutes, you go get Ayno or Ace to drag him out." Van heard Ziu threaten but he couldn't stop the bark of laughter that happened, "Why not both?!" He answered back, "GET DRESSED!" Ziu's voice boomed which only made the musician laugh more but he decided he would do what his best friend asked because he did have the power to make Van look like a complete mess and he wouldn't know the difference.

After a few minutes had passed Van was finishing up buttoning the shirt Ziu picked out for him when his door opened again, "I'm naked." Was all he said which made Ziu snort, "No you are just blind but you look good, now come with me so I can style that mess of hair so you look halfway decent for those two idiots that want to date you." His wrist was grabbed gently as he was slowly dragged from his bedroom to his small bathroom for the writer to style his hair in... well in a way that Van couldn't really know. Feeling hands grip his shoulders, Van almost lost his balance only to sit on the toilet, "You're too tall, need your mess of hair where I can get it tame." That made the singer laugh, "Jeez Ziu you sweet talker, is that how you won Lou over?" The med student decided to join in the conversation from the living room, "Nope his great ass sealed the deal for me." Which made Van laugh to the point Ziu had to quit touching his hair until he calmed down. "If you both are done! I have a little over twenty minutes to get Van looking like he didn't get ready in the dark." That made Van's laugh slowly go to light giggles when he felt fingers in his hair again, "I am not sure where they are taking you so I am not going to put too much product in it but I will be damned if you don't get at least kissed by the both of them when they see you." That made Van smile softly at him before nodding his head once, "Thanks Ziu... for everything..." Feeling a flick to his forehead, "No getting sweet on me Van, what would your boyfriends think?" Lou's voice carried once more, "That you put a curse on him and he lost his mind." That made Van chuckle into his hand and Ziu yelled back at his boyfriend that he lost sex tonight for saying that.

It wasn't long before he felt Ziu take a step back and he blinked before reaching out to touch the counter to see what was happening, "Damn you outdid yourself, babe, Van looks good enough to eat." Lou's low voice was closer so he assumed he was in the doorway, "I do?" He asked softly before slowly standing to hold on to the counter, facing the mirror even though he couldn't see himself. "Trust us, Van, those two are gonna faint seeing you." His best friend sounded smug but with how Lou reacted it seemed that he had a right though he couldn't wait to see what Ace and Ayno thought of how he looked. Van couldn't stop himself from blushing softly when they all heard a knock on the front door, "Finish him off, I will go get his Romeos." Lou said in a happy tone and he felt Ziu turn him around before feeling a light spray hit his neck and arms wrapped around him. "Have fun Van... you deserve fun..." Van smiled and hugged his best friend back, "I will... thank you." As he was slowly let go, he heard footsteps leave him alone and he couldn't stop letting out a shaky breath before slowly walking out to his living room and more importantly to his two dates. "Wow...." He heard Ace say almost breathless and he heard movement before he felt a soft hand touch his cheek, "You truly look perfect Van, we can't believe that you even agreed to this... we are damn lucky aren't we Ace?" He felt another hand touch his shoulder, "Very much so, ready for us to show you exactly how special you are to us?" Van blushed but nodded his head, "Yes, and just so you both know... I am damn lucky too." Both of his hands were kissed before he was slowly guided out of his apartment, "Make sure you take his cane!" Ziu announced and he felt the familiar can appear in his hand as they slowly left his apartment, Van not sure where they were going but he knew without a doubt that he would follow them to the ends of the world.

After a few minutes of walking, Van felt the cool fall air hit his face but his dates made sure they were touching him at all times, "So where are we going?" He asked in a soft voice only to have Ayno giggle softly, "It's a secret but we promise you are going to love it." That made the blind man blush but nod his head, "I can't wait..." And he couldn't, he hadn't really dated over the years, most didn't want to deal with a blind man and even though he never had the ability to see... he understood. It was a pain to have to be guided and not being able to see dangerous but Van had survived this long and it appeared his long-standing time of being alone was finally over. Feeling the hands that were holding him, hold him just a bit closer as they walked, Van was almost positive that he was already falling in love with both men before they even officially started dating. Suddenly he heard a door open and a soft breeze hit his face but he stopped smelling nothing but roses all around him, "What?" He merely asked as they slowly moved into the room and then he felt warmth near him, both men stopped him and he felt Ace's hand touch his cheek. "We are in the greenhouse on campus since you can't see then Ayno and I wanted to give you a date that you would never forget..." Van's eyes widened when he realized exactly how much effort the men put in for this date, "So we decided to make sure that you knew just how special you are to us and we put together a night just for you so please...." Ayno said and then he felt a bundle of flowers in his hands, "Enjoy and know that we will make damn sure that you know just how special you are each and every day that you allow us to be a part of." Bringing his shaky hands up to smell the flowers, Van couldn't stop the sob that happened, he had never in his life had anyone ever treat him like he actually meant something... that he was loved. Feeling two sets of arms go around him, Van whimpered and hid his face in the flowers, "I..." He started to say but he knew he had to make them understand, "I never had anyone want to make me feel this special... I never..." He cleared his throat and moved his head up feeling warm breath touch his cheeks, "I never felt such love in my life... thank you to the both of you and I want you in my life every damn minute of it." 

 

\-----And from that day on, Ayno and Ace did exactly what they promised and made a blind pianist that loved to sing feel loved and special every single day of their lives.------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! My first ever VAV fanfic is done! I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
